


We Got The Power!

by BrokenxHappiness



Series: Seventeen Is Out To Save The Day! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, More ships to be added later - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: Jihoon was an excellent kid. Always on the ball, never fails to have a productive day.One would assume that Jihoon had just aced the skill of multitasking; finding him being able to juggle his part time job at the music store, sustaining the top position in the cohort, in terms of his academics and still manages to take part in volunteer works almost everyday after school for a couple of hours before he returned home.Jihoon was indeed a special kid.But his specialty is way beyond the imagination that the people who knew him could possible think of. None but his family knew his secret.Jihoon wasn't a normal kid.





	We Got The Power!

**Author's Note:**

> [Issue #1]
> 
> Birth Of a Super.

Jihoon was an excellent kid. Always on the ball, never fails to have a productive day.

One would assume that Jihoon had just aced the skill of multitasking; finding him being able to juggle his part time job at the music store, sustaining the top position in the cohort, in terms of his academics and still manages to take part in volunteer works almost everyday after school for a couple of hours before he returned home.

Jihoon was indeed a special kid.

But his specialty is way beyond the imagination that the people who knew him could possible think of. None but his family knew his secret.

Jihoon wasn't a normal kid.

A few weeks after his parents signed the adoption forms, Jihoon started showing signs of peculiarity. At first his parents thought that they were just overworked and was probably hallucinating at the moment.

“-But didn't I just put him in his crib?”

“Hoonie didn't I ask you to stay in the playpen?”

But whenever they'd turn their backs to him, he'd vanish. After frantically running off to the place they had last left him, they found baby hoonie curled up in some corner, sucking on his thumb peacefully.

It was uncontrollable at first, during his early stages of his childhood. It'll appear when he's angry or upset. In that spur moment of immense emotion, a frustrated cry would be heard coming from the adjacent room. Running off, his parents would come round to find him throwing a tantrum around the other room. They were terrified at first, seeking wisdom from the local pastor, in hopes that they could exorcise their ~~possibly~~ demonic son. But after rounds of efforts, there was absolutely nothing spiritually wrong with him.

Only one irregularity, which is that, he has the ability of self duplication.

His parents were by far flabbergasted upon this realisation. Through the aid of online forums ~~which may or may not be reliable, they didn't know~~ , they managed to diagnose their child of being a Super.

They were a humble couple, living in a little small town in South Korea, where Superheroes are just a part of comics or overly franchised movies. They have never heard of any possible myths or old sayings about there actually being real supers out there in the world. Nonetheless, they accepted their boy with the same level of love and respect, if not more. Finding out that he was super didn't change their treatment by even a slightest fraction. Super or not, he was their Baby Hoonie and nothing is going to take that away from them.

That was until Jihoon turned 10 and an evil villain came to knock on his door, swearing that Jihoon is the living prophecy who would serve to defeat him one day, a villain named ‘Dispelent’.

Jihoon regretted the chuckle that naturally escaped his lips upon hearing that name.

Three years later, Jihoon lost his parents to the same person whose name he laughed at. Jihoon was shifted to a foster home, along with twelve other boys he reluctantly got acquainted to, over the course of four years.

There was Choi Seungcheol, the oldest; reaching the age of 18 soon which would mark his departure from the foster care, along with the second and third oldest, Jeonghan and Joshua respectively. He was the unofficial, but respected alpha male amongst the whole lot of them. He went out of his way to protect them and care for each of them.

Yoon Jeonghan was the mom friend who finds his way to shove his hands into the business of the other boys regardless whether his presence was welcomed or not. As nosy as he is, it was all with good intentions, his worry for the rest of the boys breaks his self restraint to find out what's going on in their lives, in hopes he is able to find out in time if anything was bothering them.

Joshua Hong was the calming, responsible one who has a decent skill in getting what he want, whenever he wants it, the way he wants it and exactly whoever he wants to do it. A charm of his that he doesn't abuse, rarely using it unless he's having a rough day.

Wen Junhui, the fourth brother was practically an angel. He helps the other brothers in hopes to ease their burdens. To the point some of them ((cough Jeonghan cough)) doesn't even have to lift a finger.

Next was the fifth, Kwon Soonyoung. A hyper ball of energy constantly optimistic and thrives to spread positivity. Soonyoung was a total contrast to Jihoon who gets exhausted easily whenever he uses up his powers which is almost everyday.

The sixth brother was a nurturer. Jeon Wonwoo, a guy who keeps to himself often, either reading peacefully or mending his plants in the little garden lot set aside specially for him by the foster parents. Although, on contrary to popular belief, this boy was not all that quiet. Especially next to that tall younger brother.

Lee Jihoon stood as the seventh brother of the foster care.

Below him, Lee Seokmin, the eighth brother was an eager, energetic brother, much like the fifth. You'd hear him walking about the house, singing away, despite being on the first floor below him. Fortunately he has an amazing voice which compensates for the constant singing around the house.

Kim Mingyu, the ninth brother, the tall one, always found closely around the sixth brother. Despite his intimidating height being the tallest of the whole lot, he was practically a child. A lovely one that is. Although, often at times, he's mood swings and mini temper episodes would leave the sixth brother groaning but attending to the matter before any other brother.

Next was the tenth brother, Xu Minghao. He has the duality that even snakes were impressed. He'd be pouty and acting cute one moment to get what he wants and a second later, he'd flip someone off for trying to use the same tactic.

Then we have the 98’ twins; the eleventh and twelve brothers, Seungkwan and Vernon, respectively. These two, although not actually biological twins, are practically inseparable. Found together by the foster dad left in a ditch next to the roads. They were never seen once without the other. Which was odd as they were practically fire and ice. Vernon being the warmth of the flame whilst Seungkwan often has the frosted chilling attitude.

And finally, the thirteenth brother, Lee Chan. This kid is rarely seen around the house, being the newest addition to the foster house, five days after Jihoon was introduced, he was still trying to grab hold of the ropes for the way things run in the household. He was surprisingly a shy kid, despite his random outburst of boldness at times. He'd often keep himself hidden in his room. Only with the soft coaxing of the eleventh brother would he finally come out of his cavern and join them in their play.

The twelve boys accepted and loved Jihoon as their own brother. They often look out for one another and the rather detached relationship with the foster parents only made their bond as brothers even stronger.

_The problem was, none of them knew of Jihoon’s powers._

Only once did he slip up. The 98 twins had split up to play hide and seek, one had found Jihoon working on his laptop in his room whilst the other had found him working on the chores down below. The banter went on for the rest of the day insisting who was the one who got it right, until Wonwoo pointed out that Jihoon had been helping him out in his little garden plot all morning.

Jihoon groaned internally.

When called out by Seungcheol to provide the clear-cut answer upon his whereabouts, Jihoon went with Wonwoo because amongst the three Jihoon only interacted with Wonwoo.

The 98 twins were left deemed as delusional without the other. Although that pushed them to ‘secretly’ follow Jihoon ‘subtly’ around the house for the next couple of days. After that slip up, Jihoon swore to himself to limit his self-duplication to the boundaries of his room.

All was well, he lived amongst the unsuspecting non-supers for four years but one day ‘Dispelent’ came back knocking on the door and in two swift moves, the foster parents were down on the ground, unconscious and defeated.

“You'd never get away from The Great Dispelent, Lee Jihoon!” the villain’s voice boomed as he pointed his cane to the boy.

In a mess of outrage and utter confusion, the twelve boys ran up in front of Jihoon, acting as a human barricade to protect him from God knows what for reasons only God knows why. Despite not understanding the situation unfolding in their foster house, they were quick to act upon their instinct which was to protect their fellow brother. Jihoon, feeling utterly terrified, was stunned. Unable to fight against the man who had killed both his adoptive parents and his foster ones. But he was beyond infuriated.

He could feel the anger burning within him, coursing through his veins, almost as though he's powers were being fuelled and was about to explode at any moment.

The Dispelent held up his sorceress cane and a surge of purple light emitted from the emerald crystal which topped the cane. Like a snake, the purple currents slithered down the length of the cane before the Dispelled whipped it swiftly and zapped Jihoon right in the chest. The purple currents lifted Jihoon up, who spazzed and twitched. As the boy got higher in the air, a red glow radiated off the small form. The rest of the brothers were transfixed, their eyes couldn't stop gazing at the red glow despite the tears in some of their eyes.

Then, the explosion of red was blinding. All of which had erupted from within Jihoon. Everyone was thrown back by the eruption. Jun, Joshua, Mingyu and Vernon were thrown against the walls. Seungkwan and Seokmin crashed into the wide-screen television. Seungcheol and Chan fell on the opposite ends of the room. Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Wonwoo were nearly thrown out of the window but fortunately the glass panes were strong enough for the impact. Minghao crashed into the Dispelent who too was thrown off his feet.

Jihoon was still levitating in the air, glowing a dark shade of red before everything went white.

A loud cry of pain and agony was heard but none of the boys could see anything.

Everything was just, _white_.

For a moment several of the boys had came to terms with the possibility that they're dead. That was until they felt a sudden surge of energy within their veins, coursing through their bodies. Then, everything fell back to place.

“Children? What are you all doing scattered around the living room like this? Get off your butts and play outside instead!” the familiar shrill voice nagged.

Rubbing away the blindness from their eyes, they looked up to their foster mum with a feign of horror.

“She's supposed to be dead...”

And with a snap, she turned to a mere wisp of smoke, gone.

The twelve of them, still on the floor from the impact of Jihoon’s glowing explosion, turned to the latter who was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. They ran over to him and shook him. Jihoon stirred, groaning and aching all over. He was feeling weak and fatigue was pulling him down. This only happens when he overused his powers.

Jihoon gasped and shot up from his position. He shuts his eyes and gathered all that's left in his diminishing energy to split himself.

Indeed, he succeed, as another one of Jihoon was barely able to stand straight, staggering towards a random corner of the room and just like their foster mum, his duplicate was gone like a mere wisp.

“WHAT. THE. FU-” a voice shrieked.

Jihoon’s eyes shot open.

Right, he forgot that he was being surrounded by his brothers. He held his hand up, a sign of innocence. He didn't want them to think that he was one like, The Dispelent. He was no villain in aims to harm them, no.

He's just a kid with powers, wanting to live a normal life.

“Ji-Jihoonie a-are you a Super h-hero?” Soonyoung extended his hand forward as though wanting to touch a magnificent alien creature.

“Ouch! Sol! You're burning up!” Minghao hissed.

Vernon held his own skin. There was absolutely nothing wrong. He reached forward and touched Seokmin on the arm who let out a sonic yelp.

The sound bounced off the walls and shattered down all of the window panes.

The thirteen boys cupped their hands over their ears. Seungcheol took a step back, almost falling over by the shock and confusion with the things that's going around. He grab hold of Jeonghan’s arm to steady himself.

“AHH! CHEOL! YOU'RE HURTING ME!” Jeonghan yelped.

Seungcheol looked down on the grip he had on Jeonghan, the latter's hand were turning purple. He quickly released the hand to which the owner massaged it.

“But- I didn't even grab on too hard..”

“Yes you did Cheol!”

“What the fu-”

“Don't be vulgar with me now! You're the one who almost crushed my hand!” Jeonghan spat to him.

“But.. I didn't say anything..” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan blinked.

“Yes you did. I heard you saying it,” Jeonghan assured.

“He didn't hyung. You were like having a one sided conversation,” Jun pointed out.

Everyone turned to the boy who spoke and their eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

“JUN YOU'RE FLYING?!” Seungcheol exclaimed.

Soonyoung felt a rush of energy within him. His head started feeling a little woozy. He walked to the couch and flopped himself on it.

The boys turned to him, their hairs were blown by a rush of wind as the boy passed them.

“Dayumm that's fast,” Vernon pointed out.

But this time, they had gotten too much shock, it pretty much just waves over them. Now the feeling was replaced by the excitement which bubbled within them to find out what other powers does the rest possess.

Seungkwan slipped his hands around Vernon’s arm. He couldn't feel the extreme heat that the others were referring to.

“Am I not hot?” Vernon asked, a soft pout sat on his lips.

Seungkwan scoffed and shook his head. Mingyu poked Vernon’s arm with his forefinger and jumped back. A loud thunder clap followed his reaction. Mingyu then reached to poke on Seungkwan, only to yelp in pain once more, bringing in another round of thunder clap.

Everyone turned to Seungkwan before looking at Mingyu expectantly.

“So they're both hot?” Soonyoung asked.

Mingyu shook his head, glancing at the two of them, utterly scandalised.

“He's hot,” Mingyu says as he pointed an accusing finger to Vernon. He then shifts his finger to Seungkwan.

“He's ice cold!” He informed.

The boys chuckled at how fitting it was.

“Yah, Seungkwan could you just place a finger on Mingyu’s cheek real quick?” Joshua ordered.

“what why?” Seungkwan protested but a second later he snapped and turned to Mingyu, lifting his hand up and jabbing the latter on the cheek.

Mingyu hissed and another roll of thunder came.

“Just what I thought.. Gyu, I think you control the weather,” Joshua happily announced.

“And you, I think you control people Josh!” Seungkwan stated.

Joshua’s eyes widened. Seungkwan nodded his head, explaining how he didn't want to poke Mingyu, fearing to hurt the boy. But suddenly a force pulled him to do so when he resisted.

“I figured out what mine is!” Seungcheol declared.

The rest of the boys nodded their heads, giving half their attention to him.

“Isn't anyone interested to know what it is?” Seungcheol asked the boys.

All the boys shook their heads, all but one who stood in the middle of the room, completely terrified.

Soonyoung waved his hand carelessly to Seungcheol.

“We know what it is, super strength, we got it,” he says as they turned their attention to Wonwoo, trying to figure him out like a rubix cube.

Seungcheol walked over to Seungcheol.

“WAIT WHAT?!” The boys screamed.

Seungcheol smirked and shifted his form to Soonyoung.

“I thought you knew what my powers were? Why so shocked?” Soonyoung mocked Soonyoung.

“Chan?” Jeonghan asked after looking around the room to see who was missing.

The boy shook his head and frowned before turning back to his own form.

“Ouuuh, Minghao can shape shift, that's cool!” Mingyu says before turning back to Wonwoo.

Mingyu poked his sides, “What can you do hyung?”

Wonwoo shrugged.

He felt entirely normal.

Except for this itch he has on his palm. He looked at his hands and was shocked to see vines sprouting out from them.

Mingyu doubled over laughing. Wonwoo growled and watched in amusement as the ground splits little cracks as vines and branches sprouts out from the floor wrapping Mingyu up like a cocoon.

The boy cried out but was muffled by the thick plants that caved around him. Seungcheol click his tongue in disapproval, before stepping forward and breaking the layer of plantation in two like a coconut.

Upon his release, Mingyu glared at Wonwoo, smiling in delight as he made a small puff of cloud appear above the older boy's head, making it rain on him.

“You gotta remember to water the plants regularly, Woo,” Mingyu stated as a matter of fact.

“Wait! But where's Chan?” Jeonghan pointed out.

He almost jump out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Right here Hyung,” Chan’s voice was heard, from the area behind him.

“Great! You get Invisibility? That's so cool!” Seokmin whined, a little envious.

Chan looked down to his hands but he couldn't see them.

Then it hit Jihoon with the realisation.

These boys were given the power based on HIS view of them. The key trait he had associated with each of them.

Seungcheol was the protector, thus explains his strength.

Jeonghan is always prying for the thought of his brothers, as such, he can now read minds.

Joshua has his way of controlling people with his charm, therefore, he could control people.

Jun was like an angel, so he literally can fly like one, looking over them.

Soonyoung was a ball of energy, as so he now has super speed.

Wonwoo was always seen nurturing his plants and therefore, he now controls nature.

Seokmin was always busting out in a song or squeal over for no reason, and now he has a sonic scream.

Mingyu and his temperamental personality results in the changes in the weather.

Minghao and his duality allows him to literally change his physical form.

Seungkwan was an ice princess and Vernon was the polar opposite; which explains fire and ice.

And he hardly see Chan around which explains why the boy has the power of Invisibility.

Jihoon groans to himself.

When the Dispelent came to kill him, he failed and instead it latches a fraction of Jihoon’s powers in 12 of the other brothers around him, turning them into _S U P E R S_.

_"Great! Now what-?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was written out over a month ago.
> 
> Something different from my usual style but eh,  
> I was in the mood.
> 
> I hope that nonetheless, you still enjoyed this!
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
